Everybody is Kung Fu Fighting!
by WisteriaClove
Summary: Pepper is haunted by Whiplash who continuallly appears in her dreams to remind her of the aweful day when she found her father in a hospital bed. That day she felt usless and she promised herself that she would never feel that way again. Tony is refusing to make her her own armour though which means she'll have to learn how to fight old-school. Who will teach her? Gepper/Pepperony
1. Chapter 1

A/n I don't own IM:AA

The light from the moon glittered harmlessness into her bedroom, casting a shadow over the outline of her small body beneath the sheets. Her expression was peaceful and blank as she delved deeper into her dream.

"_Tony!" she cried out surprising him, cause her best friend to yelp in surprise. "Where have you been?! Why haven't you called me? Didn't you get any of my messages?!" she narrowed her brow at him suspiciously "Did you screen me?!" he face lit up suddenly spying the soda in his hand "Ooh! Can I have a drink of that?!" _

"_Whoa! Pepper! Slow down use fewer words!" Tony exclaimed starring bemusedly at his best friend. _

"_oh hmm Ah" she moaned looking away as her face winkled in distress, figuring out how to convey her feelings. "Ah Worried…about…my dad…" she finally admitted looking at the ground. _

"_Is everything okay?" Rhodey interjected looking down at her, concern etched across his face_

"_I don't know," she frowned looking up at her friends with her large hazel eyes. "He's being weird! He's working on this case but he won't tell me anything about it!" _

"_Um Pepper," Tony said, removing the straw from between his lips "Shouldn't he never tell you about his cases. Like isn't that an FBI rule" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She tilted her head to the side glancing away._

"_More of a guideline in my opinion. But I was hoping that maybe you could…ah I mean there was something I have to ask you …" she clasped her hands together in front of her nervously as Tony's gaze strayed beyond her and followed the boy with charcoal hair and striking yellow jeans. "Can we talk in private" she beseeched only to be unintentionally ignored._

"_Oh hey! It's Gene, I have to catch him before class. Can we talk about this late? Thanks Pepper" Tony smiled handing her his soda before running off to catch up with Gene. She looked sadly after him, before sipping at her newly procured drink. _

She clutched the sheets in her hands. Gripping them tightly as she rolled on her side. Subconsciously she knew what was coming next.

_When she walked in and saw the man she loved most in this world wrapped head to toe in gauze bandages the world drowned out around here until all she could see was her father. Lying unconscious in a hospital bed. _

"_The doctor will be here in a moment. Everything's going to be okay" She vaguely heard the deep voice behind her but was to focused on her fathers present state._

"_Dad . . ." she said softly, approaching him with caution. She couldn't believe it. Her dad was always coming home with scrapes and bruise, even a broken arm and leg at one point but it was never this bad. Never had she seen her father in such a state. Water began to swell in her eyes. _

"_Pepper!" she turned slightly to see Tony and Rhodey push their way into the room. Her face crumpled with hurt just looking at her friends who thought catching up with Gene was more important than her. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "I'm sorry" Tony said pleadingly "Are you-" he gestured out to hold her hand but she shoved him aside and strode past him. _

"_What do you care!" she sobbed slamming the door on her way out. _

"Dad…no…" she mumbled in her sleep, tossing and turning, a frown etched deeply on her face. It was about to get worse.

_She skidded down a side street almost tumbling to her knees; he phone clutched tightly to her ear as she dodged the dumpsters that were scattered all up and down the alleyways.  
"Pepper?" Tony answered and she sent out a silent prayer "Are you-" he didn't get to finish as she cut him off._

"_Tony! In the city. Running. GUNS!" she screeched stopping to take a breath next to a stack of crates._

"_What!" Tiny and Rhodey yelled in unison. "This time more words" Tony ordered. _

"_my dad was investigating a guy called Mr Fix. Some kind of inventor. He's a high-tech arms dealer. He supplies guys like the Maggia. All I did was type his name into the FBI mainframe and now I've got black ops guys chasing me!" she finished in one breath. _

"_Okay Pepper just-"_

"_AHH!" she screamed as a truck load of armoured men pulled up in front of her. She turned and bolted hoping to lose them. She thought she found a clearing when an identical truck stopped and out jumped more men in black. She was going to die she knew it. She was surrounded. _

Beads of sweat formed on her brow. She was clutching the blankets so tightly her knuckles had turned white. "No…Whiplash…"

_She thought she was finally safe. Running through the door she called out his name, desperate to see her friend again._

"_Rhodey, it's me! I'm alive. I know who-" she froze midsentence after seeing one of her best friends tied up with a long metal cord that sizzled with every movement. "Oh no! Rhodey!" she cried unsure of what to do. She backed back in fear. Moving her gaze to see the horrific features of the man that had snagged her friend. _

"_Hello Pepper," he hissed through his red and grey gas mask. His white pupils sending shivers down her spine. One look at him and she knew this was the man who had put her father into hospital. In once sentence he confirmed her suspicions. "You look just like you're dad…" _

"AHHH!" she screamed bolting up to find her face inches away from the concerned countenance of her dad.

"Pepper! Calm down!" he soothed. Sitting down on the edge of her bed and she leapt into his arms.

"You're okay!" she sobbed burying her face into the warmth of his neck and wrapping her shaky arms around his neck.

"Of course I'm okay." He said, pulling her face back so she could see his warm face smiling down at her. "I'm always okay." She nodded but pulled him even closer. "Pepper," he said pulling her back again. "Did you have the dream again?" she nodded at him with watery eyes.

"It was a month ago Sweetheart. I'm all better now. You need to stop worrying,"

"I can't help it dad, you're all I got."

"Don't be silly sweetheart. You've got Rhodey and Tony. And wasn't it you who told me how close you and Gene are getting lately. You'll never be alone Honey. Never."

They stayed like that for a while. Him rocking her back and forth like he used to when she was little and her pressing her ear up against his chest, just to make sure she could hear his heart beating. A sign that this wasn't a dream and he was still with her.

Hey, so this is my first IM:AA fic. This is just the start. And by all means the chapters aren't going to be as dark as this – I don't know if you'd classify it as dark. But basically Peppers having a nightmare about EP5. S1. This is a month after the incident. And yeah . . .

Basically it's a fic about her wanting to be able to protect herself and the ones she cares about with Whiplash and Mr Fix being the main villians in this story. Not sure yet if it's going to be a Gepper story or a Pepperony one but stayed tuned. Lots of appearnces from both our beloved males is coming.

Also its going to get much brighter. This is just the basis. There will be jokes in the future and happy times but the basis of the story is Peppers fear of Whiplash though she tries to hid this fear from her friends. Only her father knows.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. and Pop us review or something to tell me what you think!

Xoxo

Wisteria Clove


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I don't own IMAA or any of the characters. **_

"Pepper…What are you doing here?" Pepper had her body propped up against the door but jumped to her feet the minute Rhodey's voice met her ears.

"Oh! Hey Rhodey! Fancy meeting you here!" she gushed, laughing as she reached out to give him a hug. He gave her body a small squeeze before releasing her. Sceptically looking down at his friends smiling face.

"Pepper… I live here. You're at my house," Rhodey stated giving his surroundings a once over just too double check his facts. Yep, this definitely was his house.

"Oh I am?! Oh haha!" she laughed loudly as if to make up for its lack of authenticity with volume .He raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing. When she realised he wasn't going to stop giving her 'the look' until she fessed up she let out a defeated sigh. "Fine Rhodey! I'll tell you what I'm doing here just stop it with the third degree already!" she snapped grumpily folding her arms in front of her. Rhodey did nothing but blink waiting for her to continue.

"Okay so I was just hoping Tony was going to take the Limo today."

"Pepper, Tony never takes the Limo to school," Rhodey said bluntly, which made her blush. She thought if she were here she might be able to convince him to take the Limo as opposed to walking as he and Rhodey usually did. Though Rhodey's affirmative tone made his response sound so definite making Pepper feel she was foolish for even thinking for a second that she could change Tony's mind.

"But do you think he might take it today? You know; if I asked. I've never been in a limo before ya know."

"Hey Rhodey! Who are you talking too?" Pepper heard the floorboards creak as Tony made his way down the last couple of stairs before the landing.

"Just Pepper." Came his dry response.

"What do you mean 'just Pepper'!" she cried outraged giving him a hard poke in the arm.

"OW!" Rhodey cried as Tony appeared next to him, adorning an amused smile as he greeted her.

"Hey Pep," he grinned down at her filling her stomach with butterflies. She got this tingly feeling that shot up her legs and arms whenever he greeted her with that nickname of his. _Hey Pep _she replayed in her mind, smiling to herself.

"Hey Tony!" she bounced excitedly on her toes jumping into his arms for a quick hug as she did every morning. He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a playful squeeze. She pulled back smiling up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as his hands, much to her displeasure, slowly retracted from where they were nestled on her hips. The warmth his body offered disappearing in seconds, quickly being replaced by the touch of the cool morning breeze.

"She came to see if you w-" Rhodey began answering for her seeing that her friend was somewhat lost in a daze. Rhodey was nowhere near as oblivious as the boy genius beside him and even though Pepper had not confirmed or denied his suspicions he knew that she had feelings for his best friend. He was originally a bit grossed out by the idea of his best friends dating but then decided that he'd take Pepper over Whitney anyway of the week. 'She came to see if you were going to take your limo today' was what he intended the sentence to be. But Pepper cut him off half way.

"When am I going to get my own suit?" she asked, looking up at Tony with her large Hazel eyes.

"WHAT?!" Rhodey exclaimed not at all expecting what he just heard, while Tony exaggeratedly tapped on his chin before announcing

"About half-past never."

"That is so unfair! Why not?!" Pepper growled at him, folding her arms indignantly over her chest.

"Pep…" Tony started indulgently, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder "I don't want you to get hurt. That's all." He looked earnestly into her eyes but Pepper was not swayed by those beautiful blues.

"Why is Rhodey War Machine then?! I'm sure you don't want him to get hurt either!"

"Pepper you're not ready to have your own suit! We-"

'I knew it!" Pepper interjected snappily. "You don't think I can handle the suit! You don't trust me!" her voice started out vicious but the last few words left her tone reeking of hurt and rejection.

"Tony!" Rhodey warned his friend, giving him a nudge in the side seeing how upset Pepper was getting. Tony glared at his friend, sighing in defeat knowing he had to somehow make this better. He honestly wasn't equipped to deal with this first thing in the morning and he was adamant against making her a suit of her own but he knew he had to fix this. Pepper was one of his closest friends. He couldn't see her hurt.

"Pep I-"

"You know what. Just don't. I'll see you guys at school," she started stomping off.

"Wait! So you don't want to take the limo anymore?!" Rhodey called making Pepper freeze where she stood. Of course she wanted to take the limo, but right now she was too hurt. Too angry to give in.

"I'd rather walk alone!" she called back, trying her best to sound assured and in control but even Tony couldn't have missed the frightful waver in her tone as the words were cried back. Before she gave them a chance to react she ran off. In a blink of an eye she had disappeared.

"Nice going _Tone-eee_" Rhodey commented sounding out his name patronizingly, while giving him a swift wack in the back of the head before heading back inside.

"OW! What was that for?!" Tony cried indignantly at the retreating figure of his best friend. He offered one idle glance back at the space in which Pepper had retreated too before closing the front door and heading back upstairs to finish getting ready- for school was about to start.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()

Pepper jumped at every sound and yelped at even the slightest movement. A plastic bag had drifted out in front of her and she had shamefully run ten metres down the street before she realised how foolish she was being. But she couldn't help it. Every night she had been having the same dream. She constantly feared for life, her friends' lives and above all her fathers. He was the only family she had left and she wasn't prepared to lose him.

"Stupid Tony!" she grunted kicking the footpath "Why can't he do just this one little thing for me! It's not like I ask a lot!" she shook her head disregarding the enormity of the task of building, and maintaining an Iron Man Suit.

She could see her school less than a hundred metres away and felt relieved. Inside would be Tony and Rhodey. She would be safe again.

She stopped where she was when she spotted Gene getting out of his limo. His backpack tossed casually over one shoulder, his lush black hair falling from the place behind his ears as he shut the limo door was a sort of gusto. She saw him and an idea spawned in her head. She was sick of feeling like this. A scaredy-cat, afraid of her own shadow. She had grown up in this city but couldn't even walk up any street alone without breaking out into a terrified sweat, her adrenaline pumping a mile at minute as her eyes frantically searched the streets for any sign of the monster who had almost killed her dead and her two best friends.

She couldn't be this person anymore, she wasn't a weak or scared person by nature. Her dad was an FBI agent and her curiosity and high spirit in the face of adversity is what she admired about herself. But those traits scarcely existed anymore and she wanted them back. She wanted to be the almost fearless Pepper she had grown up being, _and if Tony isn't going to help me do it then I'm sure Gene will!_ She smiled to herself as he legs moved into a sprint, coming to a stop in front of Gene who had just tapped the tinted window of his limo, dismissing it until he needed picking up.

"GENE!" she cried coming to a stop beside him. Most people would have been startled by her sudden entry but Gene appeared unaffected.

"Hey Pepp-"

"Me. You. Coffee?" her quick pants cut him off. He looked slightly stunned for a moment, looking around in case she was actually talking to someone else, but he realised that not to be the case when her large hazel eyes were focused entirely on him.

"What? Now?" she nodded vigorously, still trying to catch her breath. "Are you crazy Pepper! The bell just rang. Class is starting."

"Please Gene," she whimpered slightly, though was immediately ashamed by her meek tone. "I need to talk to you," she added assertively. His thick eyebrows narrowed in thought, and Pepper felt her breath caught in her throat, only to be released when he eventually nodded in agreement.

"Good!" she cheered, a bright smile appearing on her face as she latched her hand around his wrist and pulled him away from the school entrance and towards a nearby coffee shop.

Gene was unsure as to why he had agreed, he felt his stomach churn at the look of sadness on her usually peppy face and felt he had to do something to amend the situation, _plus it's not like I haven't ever skipped class before. _ He added as an afterthought. As he was dragged away from the Tomorrow Academy and into a cute little Diner's called _Request_.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()

Gene was staring at the red headed girl in disbelief as one of the waiters placed Gene's coffee in front of him and Peppers favourite strawberry and caramel pancakes in front of her ravenous eyes. Gene could hardly believe the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"You want me to what?!" he exclaimed lowly once the waiter had moved away from their table. Pepper glanced away momentarily fidgeting with the cutlery on her plate, absently stabbing her pancake before once again meeting his deep chocolate eyes.

"I want you to teach me how to fight," she repeated taking a small bite from her pancakes, chewing slowly as Gene starred at her in bewilderment, though his sunglasses hid some of his surprise.

"But Why?"

"We'll isn't it you whose always going on about how you've had eight years of Kung Fu training!" Gene gritted his teeth before correcting her.

"That's twelve years and it's Wushu training. NOT KungFu." He amended bitterly as if it was an insult to say that he would waste his time with something as trivial as Kung Fu. "I'm a serious Martial Artist. But that's not what I meant." He shook his head, bowing it a little to blow on his steaming cup of jo. "Why do you want to learn to fight?"

"Oh you know, this is New York City! A girl needs to know how to protect herself!" Pepper rambled falsely, her answer airily – barely even skimming the truth.

"Is that the truth?" Gene asked, finally taking an even sip of his drink, watching her face contort as she thought of her next answer. He knew she wasn't being totally truthful with him.

"Yes. Well- no, Uhhh Kind of." She finished grinning sweetly at him, a few crumbs sticking to the corner of her lip. Gene wanted to reach over and brush them away but instead clutched his mug tighter.

"Pepper," he growled warningly.

"Fine!" she cried indignantly preparing herself to be more truthful with Gene than she had been with Tony and Rhodey. "There are all these new villains appearing all over the city. The Maggia, Unicorn, A.I.M, Firefly…_Whiplash_," her body shuddered as she whispered the last word. She looked into Gene's softening eyes earnestly knowing full well what had happened to her father over a month ago. "I just want to be able to protect myself…and my dad."

Gene thought for a serious moment before replying. He wanted to spend more time with Pepper, she was becoming a good friend to him and he liked her company, even though she was a bit crazy- it was a welcomed weirdness. And he didn't disagree. The city was becoming more dangerous with every passing day, more super powered villains were showing up and if she wanted to learn how to protect herself than he saw no reason why she shouldn't be allowed to, and he wanted to help her though… He was the Mandarin. How would he juggle his time, he was having a hard enough time convincing his subordinates that he was the true Mandarin. How could he take on teaching Pepper Martial arts when he had so much other stuff going on…

"Please Gene!" her voice brought him out of his deep thought. Her hands had reached out to clasp one of his, tears were brimming in her hazel eyes, threating to pour down her face. She was practically begging now.

His countenance softened, before quickly hardening with new found determination. He was Gene Khan. He could handle being both the Mandarin and a good friend and instructor to Pepper. He also felt a deep determination swell within him to find out exactly what had gotten her so scared.

"Fine Pepper," he replied boredly, "I'll teach you to fight,"

"OH MY GOD! REALLY?!" she screamed leaping out from her seat across from him, diving across the table and into his arms. She was squeezing him so tight he could barely breathe.

"AhGH!" Gene coughed "PE-Pper" he cried as his friend unintentionally strangled him.

"Oh sorry!" Pepper cried, pulling back, though still smiling. "Come on! We better get back to class."  
'Yeah sure," he mumbled chucking a few notes down on the table that sufficiently covered more than enough of the bill and tip.

She linked her arm though his and skipped merrily, pulling him awkwardly alongside her. "Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" she screamed with glee.

"Pepper, if you don't shut up I won't help you," he growled and she quickly let go of his arm and quietened down.

"Right. Sorry" she grinned sheepishly up at him. As he ran a hand through his sleek black locks.

"So, are you free to start this afternoon?" he questioned as they came to a stop outside the steps of the Tomorrow Academy. She always spent her afternoons down at the armoury with Rhodey and Tony _but it's not like a set date_ she thought as she nodded eagerly. She couldn't wait to start.

"Good. But Pepper, just so you know. It's hard work. You need to be dedicated to successfully learn Martial Arts. Do you think can handle that?" Pepper drifted as a flash of images played through her mind. Pictures of Whiplash, her father unconscious and dying filled her head. Her voice held no hint of hesitation, or whimsy. She was suddenly dead serious.

"I have never wanted anything more."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hello my Lovely's! I know this chapter has taken forever to get out, and I apologize! In my defense I've had many exams, assessments and etcetera that have taken up the majority of my time.**

**I also apologize for the –probably – monumental amount of mistakes. I don't really read my work after I've written it as I just want to post it straight away! **

**So please! I would love for you all to tell me what you think! I still can't believe I got eight reviews of my last chapter! You seriously don't know how happy that made me! And Special mention to **_**M.I. **_** who was my first reviewer! And Also to **_**Haytar96**_** who was my second reviewer but I also seriously love their IMAA fics so I was honoured to have them review. Also thanks to everyone else who did review with your kind words, keeps me motivated to continual produce more and more chapters.**

**So guys, time to spill the beans, what did you think of this chapter. Please tell anything. Good, the bad and the ugly. I swear to god that reviews do make me write faster as it just motivates me all the more! **

**This will be both a Gepper and Pepperony story so please, which coupling do we like the best?! **

**Okay, my lovely's go forth and read many more IMAA fics because they are brilliant, but sadly there are not enough out there! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Wisteria Clove**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own IMAA or any of the characters or personalities**

Rhodey was growing more and more agitated with every passing second. Tony was squirming impatiently beside him. The constant _tat tat tat_ of Tony's pencil against the pages of his notebook was giving him a headache and if his best friend didn't stop it, he would have War Machine to answer to.

Tony had his chin resting in one hand while the other scribbled and tapped on his notebook. He was bored of this class already despite its commencement being less than twenty minutes prior. He felt no obligation to pay attention in Mr Thornton's class. He didn't like to brag but he had mastered this area of maths before he had even hit puberty. He knew the answer Mr Thornton wanted before he even wrote the question up on the board. Normally, - in what Tony considered his 'spare class time' which turned out to be all class every class- he would draw up new iron man specs or new model ideas. The module for his outer-space high-pressure unit suit was created during this very class.

Though today as much as he wanted to let his creative and design juices flow, he just couldn't. Tony wasn't a dweller. The only time he could be caught dwelling over something, was a science or mathematical problem. Not a social problem. Yet he kept replaying his morning over and over again trying to gage why Pepper was so mad at him.

At first he – as all men do – put it down to problems of the womanly variety, but with the more analysis he put in the more he was convinced it was otherwise. He recounted the small twitches in her face. The glazing over of her large hazel orbs. And the flutter of a look he couldn't quite understand. Anyone else would have known it was fear, but Tony was practically socially illiterate and for all the boy genius could do he still couldn't read facial even the simplest of facial expressions.

He definitely knew something was wrong though.

Five minutes into the lesson and he noticed Pepper was absent from class, he steadily watched the door waiting for her to enter. Going over in his mind everything he was going to say to her to make her feel better if she was still down in the dumps. When ten minutes past he recalled not seeing her during homeroom. The last image of her he had was the quickly retreating form of her body, until she was a pink, black and white blur; and then nothing. The non-existent state of his heart stopped it from skipping a beat but his pulse could still race. And boy was it racing.

It's not like Pepper to miss school. She was failing nearly every one of her subjects but her attendance was perfect. Even when she's sick she comes, refusing to let it be the day she was away that something big happened at school. _What if something's happened to her?!_ Tony worried his tapping getting faster and faster until the pencil was yanked from his hand by a fuming Rhodey.

"Cut. It. OUT!" He hissed loudly, resisting the urge to snap the pencil in to.

"Sorry…" Tony grinned sheepishly after taking in Rhodey's annoyed expression. If he, James Rhodes, the biggest worry-wart of them all, wasn't fretting over Pepper's whereabouts then he shouldn't either. Tony stretched back in his chair, snatching the pencil back from his friend and tucking it behind his ear. He was being stupid. Pepper could take care of herself, as she loved to keep reminding them; she is the daughter of an FBI agent.

"So," Rhodey whispered leaning back so his mouth could reach his friend's ear "Where do you think Pepper is? It's not like her to miss a class. Even if it is maths…"

The aura of calm Tony had managed to conjure up, disintegrated.

"Why? Do you think she's in trouble? Hurt? What?!" Rhodey's eyes widened in surprise. Sometimes he had no clue what went on in that boy genius's head. But he sure had worked himself up.

"Whoa Tony! Calm down… I'm sure she's-"

"Sorry we're late Sir. We got stuck in traffic," Gene explained courteously handing Mr Thornton two late slips.

Tony glanced up upon hearing a familiar voice and when he spotted an over-bubbly over-anxious red-head standing in the doorway he immediately calmed. The tension in his shoulders disappearing. She was fine. She was safe. He could now move on with his life. Tony grabbed the pencil from behind his ear and resumed his usual activities. Immediately starting to scribble out some new Iron Man Tech designs for his new Mark 3 armour that he was hoping would be finished in a couple of weeks.

Rhodey though, who had more acute observational skills followed the movements of his friend. Curious as to why Gene and Pepper – the unusual couple that they were – were walking in, not only late, but together! He watched how Gene sparred a glance at the empty seat next to happy, the one he usually occupied before glancing quickly back at Pepper who was smiling shyly at him. He nodded at her and she followed him dutifully until the two were sitting in the spare desks in the back corner of the room.

He watched as a dutiful friend and a curious observer as they passed notes between each other. Well, if you can really call it passing notes. Pepper would write something down and push it over to Gene, and just before he had a chance to reply she would withdraw the paper and write something else down. This happened several times before Gene finally got his pen to touch the paper. Whatever he wrote made Pepper break out into a grin that was so large, so bright and so happy that he swore it caught the attention of the whole room. Even Tony felt the urge to glance up. He held in a gasp.

Tony had never seen her look _so…so…well…_he wanted to say the 'B' word but it felt wrong on his lips_…nice. _Not a moment later he balled his hands into fists. She hadn't smiled at him like that in quite a while. Not since before that thing with her dad. Tony quickly shook his head and made himself relax. He would apologize properly after class than everything would be okay again. Then she would smile like that at him. He knew deep down that this was really important him though he had convinced himself it's because she was his one of his closest friend and he never wanted to see her anything but happy.

Rhodey knew the real reason though, even before Tony himself. _The stupid idiot!_ Rhodey grumbled inwardly, _the sooner the 'genius' realizes what's going on the sooner everyone can resume their day jobs._

Pepper knew the smile on her face was outrageously large but she couldn't help it. She felt better and more hopeful than she had in weeks. She was finally going to learn how to protect herself. She didn't have to be scared anymore. That's all she wanted. To be able to defend herself. Tony and Rhodey were so caught up in their own desire of keeping her off the battlefield. Determinted to make it so that she didn't have to fight because they would always protect her. She loved how they wanted to protect her and keep her safe. BUT she still needed to know how to help herself. She didn't like being so dependent and helpless and Gene offered her a way out of that.

She almost couldn't believe how much better Gene was at being a friend to her than either Tony or Rhodey. She was still mad at them. She had been begging for her own Iron man suit since the minute she found out Tony was Iron man – which incidentally was the same night she found herself running from Mr Fix's men –and yet she still didn't have one scrap of metal to show for all that begging and pleading.

Yet, ask Gene once and her wish is granted. What kind of friends did she have to beg for things from?! Gene's reaction has made her feel even bitterer than she originally was.

"Ooohh What are we going to learn first? Punching? Kicking? OH SMASHING THROUGH SIX BRICKS WITH ONE HAND! OHMYGOD! Can YOU do that?!" Pepper exclaimed in her best whisper-tone. Gene gave her a pointed look.

"Talk too much and you'll find out the hard way"

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it!" Gene gave her a skidways glance, his raise eyebrows concealed by the top of his sunglasses. Gene's chin rested in his open palm, his fingers covering the dips in his check that indicated a smile breaking through his tough-boy exterior.

"Right_," _was all he managed to say before the bell rang, indicating the end of class. "I'll meet you out front at 3:00," he told her before he left.

Pepper didn't get five feet out the door before Tony hand snatched her hand up in his and lead her towards her locker where he knew she would need to exchange some books for her next class.

When they finally stopped, Pepper got the chance to talk. She had been yelling at him while he was tugging her away but he had been refusing to take anything in until he was face to face with her.

"What the hell Tony! What do you want?" she asked suspiciously, opening her locker and changing her maths book for her history texts, before slamming the locker door shut.

"I just-" all the words he had been rehearsing in class had completely left his mind. He didn't know what to say. Instead he stared blankly at her for a second to long, mouth gaping.

"Just leave me alone, okay." She grumbled, pulling away only to have him snatch at her hand again.

"Wait Pep, I'm sorry okay. I need you to understand that" the thin sheet of ice that had surrounded her heart was melting quickly, she loved it when he called her that; _Pep_. His pale cobalt eyes were shimmering with sorrow and she could see how apologetic he was that he had upset her. She wanted to be mean and spiteful towards him but she just couldn't find it within herself to treat him like that. He was her best friend. "I don't know what I can say to-"

"You don't need to say anything Tony. It's fine" she interrupted. He placed both his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look up at him. She felt a shiver run down her spine as bright hazel meet sparkling blue.

"You sure?" he asked seriously, searching her eyes to see if she was being honest with him. Even if she wasn't he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Yeah, for sure," she smiled brightly at him pulling him into a quick hug. Both teens fell into their assumed embrace, her arms around his neck, his nestled snuggly at her hips. She breathed the scent of his cologne in deeply. Her heart beating so fast she was afraid it'd pop out her chest. How did he make her feel like this?! All she knew was she couldn't stay made at him. Not Tony. No matter how insolent and obtuse he was being.

"It's good to have our Pepper back," he grinned that special smile that she swore was only for her "I'll see at the armoury later" he turned to walk away but her non-chalant voice stopped him.

"Actually I'm hanging out with Gene this afternoon. I can't believe it!" Pepper gushed more like her old self "This will be my first ever time in a limo! I don't think you get how exciting this is! I mean EEEEEE!" she squealed happily, causing a small pint of guilt to arise in Tony at never having offered Pepper a ride in his personal limo. He just never thought it that exciting so never bothered to ask. The feeling completely disappeared though when he refocused his attentions on what she just said. He had no idea when Pepper and Gene had gotten so close. The only times they've hung out he and Rhodey had always been there as well. "So I'll catch you tomorrow then!" Pepper farewelled catching Tony out of this passing thoughts in just enough time to see her leave him alone as the hallways emptied and the next classes began.

"Yeah, I guess…" he responded lamely to no one in particular.

Tony's mind didn't dwell on his little interaction with pepper for long before it had detoured onto new armour upgrades he could invent. The day passed quickly after that. Classes started. Classes were dismissed. And suddenly the school day had ended and Rhodey and Tony were making their way back to the Armoury.

One musketeer short of their usual Iron Man team.

**Next Time: Training with Gene…**

**A/N **

**Hey my lovely's…Opinions, opinions, opinions. I LOVE THEM. Drop me a review, and tell me all about what you think. **

**Please tell me if my characters are to OOC or if they are moving too fast. Cause I don't want them too. I hope my Pepperony hints aren't too forward as I don't think their needs to be a major build up to them cause there has always been this underlying tension. But if you disagree please tell me and I'll try and slow it down or make it more climactic for you. **

**Remember I write for you. So if you have anything you'd especially like to see, or anyway you think this story could be improved than please tell me **

**And thanks to all the reviews again this last chapter! AMAZING! I'm so lucky to have all these IMAA fans reading it! **

**Hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter. **

**Happy Reading**

**Xoxo**

**Wisteria Clove**


End file.
